Hats in the wind
by terry nightstalker
Summary: My version of events at the end of the great pirate era.


It was late at night, the time when the last drunks have gone home, but the party goers haven't arrived yet. A old woman stood behind the bar counter, rinsing dishes. The place was hers, a little refuge she had built herself. Her sake was legendary among connoisseurs, and the local beer she served wasn't bad either. She looked at her little world, taking in the solid oak tables, the double doors, she was proud of this place. Every item had a story, one only she knew. The two pictures on the walls were reminders of old adventures, legendary ships she had had the privilege of seeing in action. On the right wall, behind the counter hung a straw hat, on the left, a pachinko. The hat was in tatters, had definitely seen better days, but the lady had never come round to repairing it. The pachinko however was brightly polished, for its owner had been important to the woman in a way only one person can ever be.

She turned to the straw hat, remembering the day she had gotten it as a present, the day the strawhat crew admitted defeat and the third age began. It started so long ago, when the strawhats visited her for the second time. She knew the entire crew by reputation, but only a select few from actual encounters.

They had arrived, completely unexpected, on their great big ship, the sunny. Introductions were made, and a party was thrown. Luffy ate all the meat on the island, and Zoro and nami pretty much rid everyone of money and alcohol. Usopp entertained everyone with tales of their adventures, and everything seemed fine. But there was a ... tension between the pirates. Usopp's storytelling was strained, as if he had to force himself to talk, Zoro and nami didn't bicker or grin, only concentrated on what they were doing, the young doctor chopper sat in a corner, staring at a book. He held it upside down.

The old woman, more of a young lady then, walked over to him and chatted with him over healing methods, exotic illnesses and anatomy. The reindeer had far more knowledge than she did, and for her it was one of the most informative talks ever. She saw the little fuzzball relax and soon he was prancing about excitedly, stars for eyes. But then he would suddenly stop, sit down and look down again, as if he had remembered something. The only person who did not ooze this sadness was the shipwright. He amused everyone with his mix of pervert humor and "Suuuper" robot moves. He was an absolute hit with the kids. Even Luffy grew starry eyed sometimes, begging Franky to do some move before returning to his eating frenzy.

Sometime later, when the sun started to rise, the party finally came to an end. The villagers returned home and the pirates returned to their ship, despite her protests. She would have liked them to stay in the mansion for the night. Next morning she woke up to find their ship gone, and a small blue bag next to her bed. It had a cross on it. She also found a note in neat ladylike handwriting.

Dear kaya,

It was fun, talking to you.

This is my present, as thanks.

I won't need it anymore.

Goodbye,

Chopper.

Underneath that stood, in a scrawl that was unmistakably Usopp's.

I'm glad I got to talk with you one more time,

Goodbye

The lady stared at the letter, then stared at the bag. What was going on here? She didn't dare think, and ignored it for the next months, although it was always at the back of her head. Then came the newspaper she had been dreading.

Their bounty posters decorated the front page. All ten of them. Above them, written in bold were the words: Straw hat pirates finally caught, and underneath, The fiercest pirates of the new world hand themselves in. Kaya's heart turned to stone when she read those words.

The execution was held in loguetown, not where the first pirate king was executed, but just before, so the giant platform would tower behind the criminals. The crowd of people here for the execution filled the plaza and all the side streets. Everyone wanted a better view, marines had already broken up three brawls. Kaya had arrived a good week ago and stood at the front of the crowd together with the vegetable pirates, Zeff "red leg", Princess Vivi and all the other foster family of the straw hat pirates. The marines led in the pirates. They were all unshackled and unchained, carrying their weapons. The crowd started muttering. This was strange. Kaya however understood. The pirates were truly turning themselves in. All ten of them stood in a row, proud, even now staring down the world. Smoker stood at the side, pulling at a cigar.

"Drop your weapons." He ordered. Luffy looked at the Marine Captain a second, and then nodded. Brook moved first, and carefully put his sword down. Next came Franky, who opened his stomach and took out his cola. Then Robin bent and put her books onto the ground. Chopper took off his hat, and his bag of rumble balls, and let them drop. Sanji stepped out of his shoes and lit a cigarette. Usopp put his pachinko to rest, mouthing "For you" in my direction. Nami twirled her staff and let it fall to the ground with a clatter. Now only the first mate and captain were left. Zoro looked at Luffy, a pleading look in his eyes. Luffy shook his head. Then Zoro pulled out two of his swords and put them down. He held the last one, his white wado, in his hand a while and then rammed it in the ground before him so that it stood upright, quivering. Finally Luffy stepped forward, a hand on his hat. He scanned the audience, looking for something. Finding it he grinned and pulled his precious hat off his head. He threw it into the crowd where it was caught by a man with flame red hair. Shanks. Then he addressed the crowd.

"I did it. I found the one piece. I'm the strongest pirate alive." He told Shanks. "We found our dreams. Zoro defeated mihawk. nami finished her maps. Usopp is no longer afraid, Sanji found the all-blue." He had to raise his voice over the increasing clamor. "Chopper is the best doctor, Robin found the secret of the lost kingdom, Franky saw his ship sail the world and Brook met Laboon again." Luffy stopped talking and the clamor died down. "Only I didn't manage to live my dream." Puzzled muttering grew. "I didn't become the second pirate king. I became the third." Now the noise level exploded. Kaya realized none of the marines were trying to stop luffy. She looked closer and realized why. All the marines were being held to the floor with hands. All except smoker and tashigi. Why weren't they interfering? She wondered. Besides, why didn't they use seastone on the devil fruit users? Why aren't the pirates all shackled?

A voice shouted out "Who is the second pirate king then?" The entire crew changed. The nonchalant attitude was gone. Everyone had scowls on their faces. Zoro pulled at his bandana, and Sanji dropped his cigarette.

**Luffy's eyes shadowed over.**

* * *

I was gonna do this all in one chapter but decided against. Sorry for the sort of kliffy.


End file.
